Cupid's PoisonTipped Arrow
by T.L
Summary: When Simone gets kicked out of Beauxbaton's [not like her parents noticed anyway] she gets transfered to Hogwarts, where she shakes things up and leaves everyone asking who this strange and beautiful girl is.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hogwarts. J.K. Rowling is way cooler then me.  
_A/N: This story is written in the point of veiws of Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Fred Weasley and Simone Ryan. The name of the character who's thoughts you are reading will be written under the title. This is my first time writing a story like this, so I hope you enjoy it, and please reveiw. I want to get better at writing and I need a little criticism to help me on the way._**

**Cupid's Poison-Tipped Arrow  
By T.L.  
Harry's PoV**

He walked into the party and almost got knocked over. Techno blared from some unseen speakers and people jumped and gyrated in time to the music. Ron had heard about this party from his brothers and had dragged Harry along.

"Muggle parties are the best!" Ron had said. Apparently the party was being held by this chick who was famous for her wild bashes. An un-named she-devil who reigned supreme over all of Party Kingdom. The dancers were pummeling Ron and Harry, so they gravitated toward the wall. They found a couple of boxes stacked up to act as a fake platform for dancers, but it had been pushed aside in favor of the floor. Harry climbed up and gazed into the crowd. In the corner opposite them, a large kid sat hunched over a laptop, the screen illuminating his pock-marked face, creating a sort of technological halo. The angel of music. In the middle of the room another, larger platform stood, swaying under the pounding feet of skinny girls and skinnier guys. The wall parallel them, a table loaded with food stood still loaded.

Harry jumped off the boxes and Ron asked,"What'd you see?"

"I have no idea," he said. Ron peered at him oddly, one eye wider then the other. He had let his hair grow shaggy and had opted to wear baggy jeans with the knees cut out, and a black tee-shirt with a band name scrawled across the chest. Harry shrugged and gestured toward the boxes.

"You look," he said and abandoned his best friend, wading through the crowd. Does anyone here still have their natural hair color? A couple of girls with wet hair and too-tight shirts grabbed him and spun round and round until they got bored and moved n to the next male. The lights were down and the music (a funky industrial blend) was up when Harry saw the host. He recognized her from brief descriptions he had caught from gushing twins. In the dark, he could see her clearly, as if her pale skin was lit by the moon. She wore a shimmery blue top, low cut and cropped to show her pierced navel. Her arms were skinny, and her hips popped out above skin tight black pants. Her nails shined like little black beetles and her eyes were coated with shimmery black shadow. Her hair was short, spiked, and a blue to match her shirt.

She swayed in time to the music, talking to those who wanted to talk, dancing with those who wanted more. She giggled at the right time, and slapped the right hand. She was manipulating. A business woman. A force to be reckoned with. As she got closer, Harry realized too late he was staring. Their eyes met and time seemed to stop. Her eyes. They were a piercing blue. A color unlike her hair. They were like ice. Her eyes commanded attention and always won. She had the eyes of an angel.

After what seemed like minutes, a sleek black cell phone, tucked into her right palm, went off. Harry jumped, but she lazily glanced at the caller I.D. and flipped it open. Her face contorted to confusion and she turned around, plugging up her free ear with a long, white finger. Even stooped over, she seemed to resemble a ballerina, with her poise and grace. She spun around and snapped her phone shut.

"I have to go." She said it as if they were on a date. As if Harry meant anything to her. And as she hurried off, Harry liked to think that he did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hogwarts, or any characters within. You know, besides mine.**

**Cupid's Poison-Tipped Arrow  
By T.L.  
Ron's PoV**

Ron jumped down from the faux stage and scowled. Harry had left him. He could try to find the twins, but they would no doubt pummel him if he interrupted their flirting. Instead he tried to stay close to the wall and walk towards the music, but he got swept into the crowd. A girl with long fire red hair, talon like fingernails, and too much make-up grabbed his waist and forced his hips to move with hers. He felt awkward, but it felt good to be held by a girl, even one who wouldn't remember what had happened tomorrow morning. Hermione had broken up with him a month earlier and he missed a girl's touch.

Eventually the girl lost interest in him, and Ron was propelled further into the crowd without her small hands to anchor him. Caught up in everything, he started to get into rhythm, move his limbs in time, and let his long hair dance sensually on his neck and face. A couple more of girls (one with lime green, Farrah Fawcett hair and another with rainbows on her dress and in her bangs) danced with him. He started to crave alcohol, a substance he had been denied since the end of school. Instead of firewhiskey, he would have to settle for beer. But Ron didn't mind; he wanted to see how it stood up.

He made his feet move in the direction of liquid pleasure, when someone knocked into him. Hard. He caught a glimpse of the attacker, and was surprised when he saw not a bald, tan gang member, but a small, pale chick. With matching hair and shirt. And a very cute butt. She was running (or walking very fast in a very packed room) toward the center stage.

Wish she was running to me, Ron thought as he shuffled away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I wish I wrote as well as J.K. Rowling, but I don't, so I did not come up with Harry, Ron, Draco, Pansy, Hermione, the twins, et cetera, et cetera.**

**Cupid's Poison-Tipped Arrow  
By T.L.  
Simone's PoV**

The party was the best she had ever thrown. Jack Murphy was the greatest magical DJ money could buy, and he was worth every sickle. He seemed to read the dancers mind and find out what they liked best. Then again, he probably did. It was lucky she had been able to haggle for the empty warehouse she currently stood in. Or maybe not. A little skin can take a girl a long way. She wandered away from the music, checked the food (untouched), the booze (almost gone) and started to surf the crowd. Half the people she saw, she didn't know, but a good hostess nevers lets on. Apparently word-of-mouth rules in teenage correspondence. But Simone didn't care; these people were pretty and Simone was shallow. Everything was perfect. Simone almost lost her head in the music, in the quixotic atmosphere, but when she saw him, she remembered she was on earth.

Him. Tall. Jeans, red shirt, a little more meat then the punk guys surrounding her. He looked like a prep. But his hair and eyes said differently. And he got into her party. These people could smell a nark from two miles away and they hadn't attacked yet. She met his eyes. His were lily-pad green and wide. She smiled inwardly. She knew he was lost in her eyes, so she took the opportunity to inspect his. Even in the dark, she could see they were full of bravery. And fear. Loss and love. It was strange. She couldn't read him.

Her cell phone went off. The stranger visibly jumped, but it had been going off all night. Her best friend James was stationed outside with his group of street roamers. The losers. The nobodies. The people he paid $50 an hour to watch out for police. She flipped open her phone and waited. James spoke almost immediately. He knew not to wait for Simone to be polite.

"Simone, we got an issue. Ralph just heard sirens coming from the south end. I think one of office buildings has a nosey little mouse who dialed the police," he was rushed, trying to get it all out and save the party. He may not be attending, but he knew what they meant to Simone, and Simone knew what she meant to him.

But the music was loud, and Simone turned her back to the green-eyed stranger and asked James to repeat himself.

"The po-po! The man! The fuzz?! They're coming. SHUT THE PARTY OFF." He screamed the last words and the phone went dead. Simone whipped around and looked at her new beau.

"I have to go." As she raced through the crowd, she wondered why on earth she had said that. The kid didn't even know her. She didn't know him. But it was something about those eyes. He was a puzzle. And Simone wanted to solve him.

James always called her with updates on the outside. It was too loud inside to hear yourself think, much less to hear sirens. When James said "Shut the party off" he meant "Shut it up in there." And she did. Pushing her way to the center stage (and running into a very cute redhead on the way), she climbed the boxes quickly and got high enough to were Jack could see her.

"JACK! SHUT IT OFF!" she screamed. Jack was a very good DJ, and no sooner had the words left her mouth, the music shut down. A few partiers were still dancing, drunk, or buzzed, or high as a kite, they hadn't noticed the music was off. Simone made them notice.

"SHUT UP!" she screamed into the audience. They immediately settled. No one said anything snotty, no one continues to dance. Yet no one knew why. Once a pretty girl tells you to shut up, you did it. Simone waited with everyone else. It had been five minutes and not a peep, from either James or the partiers. Then her cell phone chirped.

"It's over babe. Ralph just reported the sirens faded. We're in the clear," and the phone went dead. Simone almost hoped one day, she was say Goodbye to James when they talked on the phone. Almost. She turned around and faced the back corner. Jack's round face stared back, waiting for her permission.

"Crank it up Jack!" she said. This time j-pop came streaming from the hidden speakers. A high pitched voice and some hip-hop beats. A beat to dance to. And Simone did. She shook her hips and closed her eyes and let the room fill up with her sex appeal. A hand to her back, and she landed on the floor, smiling. Life was too good to be mad about being shoved off your own stage.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hogwarts. Yeah J.K. Rowling!**

**Cupid's Poison-Tipped Arrow  
By T.L.  
Draco's PoV**

Draco wandered into the darkened warehouse, loud music and strobe lights assaulting his senses. He blinked his eyes against the sudden change and wandered to the wall nearest the exit. He had no idea why he decided to come to a Muggle party, but he was glad he did. The girls had weird hair colors and tight clothing. And they didn't care who was looking when they danced. And nobody knew him. He wasn't Draco the Jerk here. He was Draco the Blonde Guy with One Hair Color.

He was about to follow some very scrumptious dark-skinned beauties with multi-colored dreadlocks when the music cut off. Most people seemed to pop out a daze and look up at the center stage. Draco followed their stares and saw the most gorgeous girl he'd ever laid eyes on. It was too far away to make out details, but she had short hair, and she was very skinny. And she was pale. Pale as snow.

"SHUT UP!" she yelled, and everyone did. For minutes she stared at a little black box in her hand. So did everyone else. Weird Muggles he thought. It started to make noise and the beauty opened it and held it up to her ear. A minute later she turned around, shouted something and music immediately started. The beautiful blue-haired goddess started to dance, her hips moving. Her body looked so perfect, Draco knew then she was who he wanted.

Another girl shoved her off the stage, but she landed with a large smile and disappeared into the crowd. Draco snapped out of his trance and shoved his way toward her. He wasn't the most attractive guy there, but he had on dark wash jeans and a blue long-sleeved shirt, and he knew he looked good. Hopefully this blue stranger would too.

She reached him first, knocking into him on her way out of a mini mosh pit.

"Sorry," she mumbled, looking him up and down. He made her make eye contact, but she seemed to want it more then him. Her eyes were bluer then his, but just as cold.

"No problem," he said, smiling lopsidedly and trying his best to look cool. He never had this problem with Pansy. She was like a lost puppy dog that was too flea-ridden to get love anywhere else. But this girl was different. She was confident, manipulative, calculating. She was in charge and Draco loved it. She returned his smile, down to the last bit of cockiness. They stood like that for a minute, but it wasn't awkward. It was like two old lovers meeting again for the first time in three decades. It was a sorrowfully sweet moment. Then she leaned in.

"You don't know who I am, do you?" she whispered, letting her breath dance over his ear. Draco felt himself flush. She giggled. "It's alright," she said, pulling away. "I don't know half the people here."

"What is your name?" he asked, having to shout above the loud punk music now issuing from somewhere.

"That's on a need-to-know basis. And you don't need to know," she smiled coyly and started to jump up and down, mimicking the partiers around her. Draco took them in for the first time. The men were just as gorgeous as the girls, and everyone was smiling. Or brooding. He did a double-take when he saw Ron Weasley.

How did that little weasel get in here? he thought bitterly. Then he got an idea. If this un-named hostess was dancing with him, he pretty much had her. And she was what he wanted.

"It's kinda hot in here. You wanna go outside?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hogwarts, Harry Potter, or any of the other magical rugrats, mmkay? However I do PWN them :)**

**Cupid's Poison-Tipped Arrow  
By T.L.  
Fred's PoV**

Fred and George tumbled through the backdoor, laughing like maniacs. As happy as they were to go to Simone Ryan's party, they couldn't help playing a prank on the ickle Muggles. George had come up with the idea to apply a siren spell to some bottle rockets their dad had brought home. They stuffed their tight pockets full of the fireworks, waited until Ron and Harry left, and then started toward the condemned warehouse.

Dodging a big, badly dressed Muggle boy and an awkward, frizzy-haired girl, they ended up in the back of the building, between a rusted out dumpster and a well camouflaged door.

"Okay set them off," Fred said. His brother pulled a silver flip-up lighter from his back pocket and he lit the fuse to a long string of fireworks. They stopped back a few yards and waited. Sirens started, and rang out for about a minute before the faint music emitting from the warehouse died down all together.

The fireworks went off for another five minutes, and a minute after they burned out, the music started again. George picked up the remnants and threw them into the dumpster. They disappeared into the shadowed doorway just as the big kid turned the corner, a thoroughly confused look on his face.

Fred stifled his giggle and burst out laughing when the kid left. George did as well, and they fell into the party. The first thing Fred saw was a girl with shocking blue hair fall from a stage-like thing in the middle of the room. The next thing he saw was a glimpse of Draco Malfoy. The rat was making a beeline to the blue-haired girl. She was a simple Muggle, and Draco would eat her alive. Fred kicked into hero mode. Or maybe he just wanted the girl with blue hair to himself. Either way, he was going to intercept Draco.

"Let's get pissed," his brother said. George had always been a poet. He'd never been into drinking though. Fred turned and shot his brother a questioning look. He shrugged.

"If you can find some drugs, fill me in. I don't feel like waiting," he said and disappeared. Fred shook his head, feeling disappointment. He did drugs too, but his brother's problem far exceeded his own. Fred decided he would worry about it once school started. He floated through the crowd, almost forgetting his blue-haired prize in favor of some of the other girls. Most were beautiful, some stunning, and they were definitely his type, but he had an inkling about this girl.

As he drew closer, he saw her. And Draco. Who had her by the hand and was leading her outside. Fred had to act fast. He ran up and grabbed her free hand.

"Come on! There's this guy over there that says he needs you!" he blurted, just barely remembering to add panic and confusion to his voice. The girl snapped to her senses, dropped Draco's hand, mumbled an "Excuse me," and followed Fred toward the back corner. Fred made sure they were out of Draco's vision then turned to the girl and gave a huge grin. She looked around, confused, before she caught on.

"You tricksy little redhead," she said, her words slightly slurred.

"Guilty as charged," he said. His voice was smooth, manipulating, lulling. She looked into his eyes. She had amazing blue eyes. Her whole life was written in those eyes. Even the parts she hadn't yet lived. They were earth stopping. They impressed him, leaving their mark on his mind, just as they had years before.

"Hello Simone," he said, remembering the shy little girl he used to go to school with. She was a year younger then his brother and him, but they had noticed her. It was hard not to notice Simone Ryan, even when she was quite as a mouse. She had kept to herself, and dressed like her mother had picked her clothing. She was the perfect target.

The first time Fred and George had pulled a prank on her, she burst into tears, right there in the park. The twins freaked, and tried to comfort her. She was fake crying. Quite the actress in fact. They had fallen for her own little trap. The twins were impressed, and for the next year, Simone and the twins had become close, but when they were accepted to Hogwarts, they heard very little from her. Another year went by and all correspondence stopped. At first they were sad, but they soon got over her, assuming she had moved far away.

When they got out of Hogwarts this past June, they convinced their mother to let them hang with their old Muggle friends. They had heard about the party that was being held by this amazing partier by the name of Simone Ryan. Fred was the one who remembered the little girl from grade school.

And now she stood before him, all grown up. She was still skinny as a pole, but she had grown in other places. Her face was tan and her hair was much bluer then he remembered. Her eyes were the exact same. Just as piercing. Just as dangerous.

"Fred? Or George?" she said with a giggle.

"Fred," he said, smiling, more at the fact she even remembered him, then the fact her hand was still in his.

"Long time."

"Tell me about it."

"There was no problem, was there?" she said, her eyes flashing. But not in an angry way. More like…surprise and excitement. Fred shook his head, still grinning like a fool.

"No, but that guy is bad news. I suggest you try to stay away from him," he said.

"I'll take it into consideration."

"Can I ask you something, Simone?" She nodded her head, lost in the music. "Where'd you go when you turned eleven? I haven't heard from you in years." Simone stopped moving and avoided Fred's eyes. That's a first.

"It's…complicated. Long story. Rather not go into it," she said, starting to drift away. Fred grabbed her hand again.

"Don't go. I'm sorry I brought it up," he said, his voice turning to silk. She smiled coyly, but relented, pressing her body against him. His heart began to pound, almost in time with the music. The infamous Simone Ryan, all grown up, was dancing with him, and him alone. If only George could see him now. Or maybe not.


End file.
